


Labyrinth

by abelnightload02



Category: Hellblazer
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelnightload02/pseuds/abelnightload02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>恶魔Nergal附身在Chas身上和康斯坦丁来了一发……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> 标题: Labyrinth  
> 原作: hellblazer地狱神探/康斯坦丁Constantine  
> 作者: nymphaea  
> 分级: 成人级（NC-17）  
> 配对: Nergal（伪Chas）/Constantine  
> 警告：PWP OOC可能 粗口有 作者首次写肉  
> 声明：人物都是Vertigo的，OOC是我的……  
> 简介：恶魔Nergal附身在Chas身上和康斯坦丁来了一发…  
> 代发

　　约翰并不完全记得事情是如何进展到这一步的，他刚刚从又一场巨大的麻烦里面脱身，带着一身混合着廉价烟草和血腥味的糟糕味儿。该死的地方连丝卡都没有，当地的卷烟和恶魔简直是一个级别的噩梦。再加上连着大半个星期没合眼，他觉得现在面前发生的一切就算是神志不清状况下的一个幻觉也丝毫不足为奇。

  
　　但是这不可能是幻觉，在他的任何幻觉里面都不会包括一个把他按在副驾驶位上亲吻的査斯——那可是査斯！他那乏味的太太可能终于把他逼疯了，但是即便是这样也不能解释为什么他忽然就对一个糟糕的朋友产生了兴趣，在之前的二十多年里他可从来没有这种倾向——不过査斯总是爱着他的，约翰可以肯定，要不是这样应该没有人能忍受一个特长是惹麻烦而且麻烦程度呈几何上升的家伙的。不过，嘿，当他说“爱”的时候并没有指望着会出现这种情况的，好吧他曾经想过，但是这不代表査斯也是这么想的。

  
　　嗯，很好，约翰叹了口气，他现在彻底把自己整昏头了，想到査斯对自己是真的怀有爱情这种可能简直是巨大的诱惑，但是他知道査斯是怎样的一个人，他也知道自己是怎样的人，他们不可能。靠的太近的后果他很清楚，他不能承受这个，Kit已经是极限了，他一直很小心保持适当的距离，他不能让査斯也搅和在康斯坦丁这潭毒水中里，虽然査斯离得足够近，但是他觉得只要自己能够把持得住就没有关系，只要不迈出最后一步就可以在拥有査斯的同时不让他搀和进名为康斯坦丁的诅咒中，到目前为止，这还是很有效的，但是只到目前为止。

  
　　约翰闭上眼睛，然后缓慢地睁开，什么也没有改变，不是什么该死的梦境，他现在坐在出租车的副驾驶座上，可以闻到身下皮革的味道和査斯身上的汗水混合着香烟的味道。和女孩子身上温热的馨香全然不同，这味道不是那么好闻，但是这味道让他感到安全和困倦。该死的，他已经有四天没有睡上一觉了，劣质烟草的提神效果虽然不错，但是他现在连叼着烟都觉得累！一次不算舒适的飞行经历对于精神的摧残效果在没有香烟提神的情况下简直是噩梦的二次方。

  
　　真棒，现在的情况就是噩梦的三次方了。他要怎么做才行？如果是平时的话他可以有一百种方法来插科打诨地糊弄过去，但是现在他精疲力尽，脑袋里是一团浆糊，所以他只能傻乎乎地坐在那里，任由査斯跨坐在他身上，用舌尖轻轻地舔过他的唇角，撬开他的唇瓣，缓慢地滑过他的牙龈，温热的气息扑面而来，带着他喜欢的香烟味儿，一丝丝地渗入他的唇齿之间，和他嘴里的烟草味混合起来。有那么一瞬间，他希望这呼吸的交换能一直持续下去，但是他心中的警铃在持续地大声地作响，提醒着他这不应该发生，他顿了一下，伸手抵上了査斯的肩膀：“呃，不——”査斯微微退后，温热的气息远了，他有些沮丧地发现自己竟然已经开始想念被温暖环绕的感觉了。但是这不行，他抬起头，看见査斯低头审视地凝视着自己，他棕色的短发在模糊地透进来的路灯光线下呈现出温暖的橙色，他的眼睛在黑暗中微微闪着光，他的唇因为刚刚的吻而显得湿润鲜红，他的脸上不是那种“该死的混蛋你又干了什么”的愤愤，也不是“你真的没事吧你看起来像是刚刚踩到了狗屎一样”的担心，而是……

  
　　而是“我终于抓住你了”的得意，虽然很微弱，但是康斯坦丁不可能认错，他认识査斯很多年了，他了解査斯，他也了解其他一些东西，一些糟糕的东西，而他很讨厌这两样混在一起。  
“该死的混蛋，你对他做了什么？”

  
　　涅伽尔很享受这样的感觉，能够骗过康斯坦丁一直是件值得骄傲的事情，在这方面他可比初堕者要强多了，虽然这次也被拆穿了，但是他好歹维持了一个小时呢，这可是棒极了的一个小时，他从来没有看过这么温和，甚至可以说是柔软的康斯坦丁。在他的印象里康斯坦丁一直是个狡猾而又麻烦的凡人，像是狐狸一样，喜欢在耍了你以后得意洋洋地甩动着大尾巴炫耀。但是这一次，他不会输，他抓住了狐狸的尾巴。

  
　　“你觉得呢？”恶魔恶劣地笑了，温柔的假象破灭了，黑暗中怪物张开了它的獠牙。

　　“你不拥有他，”康斯坦丁恶狠狠地咆哮起来：“离开他！你这肮脏的婊子，滚回你的地狱去！”

  
　　涅伽尔懒洋洋地靠在驾驶台上，现在的康斯坦丁对于他来说像是一只挥动着爪子的小猫一样，虽然小猫上次狠狠地挠了他一把，但是这次不一样，毕竟，他们之间的力量实在是悬殊，而他也不会再犯下愚蠢的错误。最重要的是，他手上握着王牌，他有査斯，不是么？

  
　　“你怎么知道我不拥有他？”涅伽尔觉得观察康斯坦丁是件十分有趣的事情，看着他微微发抖，不全是因为恐惧，大部分是因为愤怒。涅伽尔有时候觉得作为一个恶魔最棒的事情是拥有一双锐利的眼睛，他可以看透肮脏的灵魂，也可以在最深的黑暗里看到所有蜷缩在角落的胆小鬼们，当然，现在他看着康斯坦丁，看着康斯坦丁因为长途旅行而显得凌乱的金发，看着他原本有些苍白的脸上因为气急而微微染上红晕，看着他明亮的蓝色眼睛里面映着自己的影子，不是査斯这个凡人的皮囊，而是真正的自己。涅伽尔觉得十分满意。

  
　　“你——”显然自己进一步地激怒了面前的人类，但是涅伽尔觉得谈话可以暂时告一段落了，他不打算低估康斯坦丁，再多讲几句他就可能把自己的底给泄露出来了，面对康斯坦丁，他学到的最重要的一点是，你永远都不会太过小心。

  
　　“——我不会告诉你我是谁，也没有回答你问题的义务，你只要知道你的朋友在我手里就足够了——不，我不接受任何谈判，现在你只有两个选择，一个是打开车门出去，我不会施展能暴露我的力量所以我不会阻拦你，但是你可能再也见不到你的朋友；第二个选择，你可以和我呆在一起，如果你能足够取悦我的话，我可能会给你一个机会，不过没有更多了，我不保证什么。”涅伽尔愉快地打断了康斯坦丁。

  
　　“所以你认得我，我们什么时候见过面？”对面那个混蛋其实真的很敏感，只是一句话也能猜出很多东西，最好想办法让那个家伙停止思考。

  
　　“哦，亲爱的，想的太多对你并没有什么好处，我想我们可以直接跳过那些废话了。”涅伽尔重新欺身上来，凑到康斯坦丁耳边：“既然你没有走，我猜测你是选了第二个。”

  
　　涅伽尔没有等康斯坦丁回答，他知道康斯坦丁会怎么做，作为一个敌手，他并不总能理解康斯坦丁，但是作为一个恶魔，他总是能够看透人类，他知道接下来会发生什么。

  
　　在涅伽尔舔舐着康斯坦丁的耳垂的时候，他清楚地感觉到身下的人类微微颤抖了一下，要说出的话噎在了喉咙里，他笑了起来，这正是他想要的，他可不想听到更多的诅咒，而看到康斯坦丁吃瘪简直比他想象中还要有趣。

  
　　“所以这就是原因？地狱不能满足你的需求了？那可真是——”他就知道这混球嘴里吐不出象牙，涅伽尔抬起头，看着因为吃痛而住了嘴但是仍然用眼神表现出最大程度嘲讽的康斯坦丁，挑起嘴角，“不，要想知道我的目的，你得再努力想想，”他加重了握着人类分身的力量，满意地看到那一抹嘲讽因为迅速浮现上来的痛苦而淡去：“这只是表面，亲爱的。”

  
　　“不过，你现在要做的是取悦我。”恶魔松开手，看着人类因为疼痛和愤怒涨红了脸，然后得到了喷在脸上的一口唾沫。涅伽尔眯起眼睛，抬手擦掉脸上的唾沫，然后俯身直视着人类的眼睛：“你可以先放开手中随便哪儿来的小玩具，那对我可不一定有用，但是对你的朋友可就不太好了。”

  
　　康斯坦丁默默地与恶魔对视着，涅伽尔可以看见他眼中明明灭灭的火焰，然后他的手在口袋里松开了，愤怒的火焰熄灭了，康斯坦丁又回到了那副惯常的吊儿郎当的样子：“是吗？那么这个呢？”他微微抬起身子，笑得像是一只满肚子坏水的狐狸，然后吻上恶魔的双唇。和刚刚点到即止的吻不同，这个吻充满了挑逗的意味，康斯坦丁的牙齿轻轻地滑过恶魔的唇瓣，舌尖轻而易举地撬开对方的牙齿，然后恶意地在恶魔的口腔壁上转过一小圈，然后他退开来，看着面前明显被勾起了兴致的恶魔：“所以你是想要这个。”

  
　　恶魔看着面前又摇晃起尾巴的狐狸，这混蛋又开始琢磨着什么鬼点子了，只有前面有等着他跳下去的坑的时候这家伙才会这么主动，但是这次他赢不了。所以恶魔欣然接受了人类的挑衅，他覆上人类的唇，接受了向他扔来的白手套。

  
　　在恶魔狠狠地吮吸着他的唇，在他的口腔里肆意地掠夺着他的空气的时候，康斯坦丁有些后悔他刚刚的挑衅行为了，在这种时刻激怒一只恶魔的确不是很明智，他知道今天他不可能全身而退了。而这种不妙的感觉在恶魔拉下他裤子的拉链的时候更加明显了，同时恶魔与人类的长吻已经变成了一场彻底的撕扯和较量。

  
　　康斯坦丁整个人被固定在副驾驶座上，身上男人的温热气息笼罩着他，熟悉的味道加上缺乏空气的窒息感让他恍惚间几乎失去了反抗的力量。恶魔没有忽略掉他这一瞬间的失神，等他喘过气来的时候，长裤已然被褪至膝弯处，而恶魔手中握着他的阴茎，男性宽大温暖的手掌覆盖着他的昂扬缓缓揉搓，手上粗糙温热的触感通过皮肤的接触传过来，他可耻地发现自己硬了。

  
　　“唔，”恶魔在他的耳边调笑道：“这么快就缴械投降了，我果然没有看错你，在内心深处，你就是个淫荡的小骚货，不是么，我亲爱的康斯坦丁？”

　　“我需要感谢你的服务到位吗？”康斯坦丁努力压下语音中的颤抖，用他最轻佻的语气说道。

  
　　“呃——啊——”很明显，即便在打手枪的时候，恶魔也是没有任何幽默感的，被指甲狠狠掐住阴茎根部的时候，康斯坦丁只能默默想到，还好査斯记得修剪指甲。

　　好在恶魔正在兴头上，并没有过多地折腾他，只是摩擦着他的阴茎，让它在自己手中更加胀大。康斯坦丁可以感觉到对方胯间的炙热也顶在自己的大腿内侧，他甚至能抽出一部分心神来判断一下对方的尺寸，和自己估计的大概差不多，可能要大一些，怪不得这家伙也能泡到不少不错的妞儿。

  
　　察觉到身下人类的不专心，恶魔一口咬在对方毫无防备的脖颈上，直到尝到温热的液体腥甜的味道在口腔中弥漫开才松口，这次人类没有叫出来，但是恶魔没有漏掉他僵住的一瞬，这给了他更多的快感。而且人类的味道很不错，他还能尝出来属于自己的血液的味道，虽然过了这么久这味道已经淡了，但是感受到自己的血液在人类的血管里流动着的感觉竟然意外地令他兴奋。而人类也显然感觉到了他的兴奋，因为他不适地挪动了一下，想要把受伤的地方缩进衣领里面。

  
　　“我想你不是吸血鬼，”康斯坦丁又开始喋喋不休：“但是你喜欢血液？我知道很多恶魔都有奇怪的癖好——唔——”

  
　　很好，他终于闭嘴了，嗯，不是真正意义上的闭嘴，但是他起码不再叽叽喳喳了，希望他那过分运转的脑子也能暂停一下，不然这么快让他猜到自己的身份就不好玩了，涅伽尔有些气馁地想。这让他加深了这个吻，恶魔的舌头灵活地纠缠上人类的，带着淡淡的血腥味儿。康斯坦丁任由沾染着自己的鲜血和津液的柔软在自己的口腔中肆虐，思考已经变得越发困难了，但是他知道自己已经接近答案了，就差一点点，只要再努力一下……

  
　　但是快感从身下一阵阵传来，在和长吻带来的窒息感的双重夹击下，康斯坦丁的脑海最终只剩下了一片空白，一瞬间，所有的问题和答案都消失了，恍惚间他似乎看见了海边白色沙滩上涌上来的潮水，鼻尖萦绕着海水湿润的腥味。

  
　　然后他意识到自己其实还是坐在出租车的副驾驶座上，他闻到的其实是自己的血的味道，该死的恶魔咬破了他的嘴唇。而根据身边散落的纸巾和他们的姿势来判断，査斯的衬衣需要清洗一下，还有他自己的，看来在自己失去意识的时候恶魔已经解决过问题了。他小心地瞥了一眼恶魔的胯下，如果这就结束了的话——

  
　　“这只是开始呢，”恶魔似乎看出了他的想法：“我得说抛开我的目的不谈，我现在对你的兴趣更大了，你真应该看看你刚才的样子。”

  
　　所以这就是你因为一时的精虫上脑而对恶魔做出让步的后果，康斯坦丁在被恶魔狠狠地扑在床上的时候有些后悔，他又该换个住所了，把一只恶魔放进你住的房子里面，很好，你还可以更蠢一点。不过也不是全然没有好处的，比如说，枕头底下的护身符可能会有用，只要小心点别被那个混蛋发现就好，哦对了，在这之前他还得该死地搞到恶魔的名字。

  
　　但是他总不能说嘿我们打个商量，你看我们都走到这一步了，我还不知道床伴的名字，这可不大礼貌啊，不如你把名字告诉我吧，不过当然，任何有脑子的恶魔都不会这么上当的。

  
　　“还在想着怎么套话呢，约翰尼亲爱的？”恶魔在他耳边低语着：“分心可不好。”

  
　　回应恶魔的是扒开他衣服的手指，打开衬衣第三颗纽扣的时候，人类不安分地摸上了他胸前的凸起，动作并不十分轻柔，衬衣的纤维摩擦着乳头敏感的皮肤，让他不禁微微绷紧了肌肉。如果愿意的话，康斯坦丁可以是个相当棒的情人，不论对方是同性、异性或者是其他什么人型生物。

  
　　这样的认知让恶魔涌起了一种微妙的感觉，涅伽尔忽然觉得他可能又一次低估了人类，想到这里，恶魔有些粗鲁地扯下人类的衣物。突然袭来的微凉的空气让人类不适地瑟缩了一小下，然后像是寻求暖源似的，人类又凑近来，赤裸的，近乎于毫无防备的样子简直比恶魔见过的任何搔首弄姿的女郎都勾人。涅伽尔将人类的双手禁锢在他的头侧，看着人类凌乱金发下闪烁着的蓝眸子，毫不怀疑这又是人类营造出的欺骗性的假象，康斯坦丁在骗人的时候总是能看起来相当真诚，就像他现在这样。

　　恶魔忍不住想象人类在地狱里挂在刑台上的样子，想象着疼痛和折磨撕裂他狡黠的微笑，暴露出甜美破碎的灵魂，想象着人类的血液顺着他虽然显得瘦削却形状优美的肌肉线条缓慢流淌，空气里弥散着甜蜜的血的味道。仅仅是这样的幻想着，涅伽尔也已经感受到下身开始胀痛，他俯下身去，亲吻起人类脖子上刚刚结痂的伤口。柔软湿润的舌尖刺激着伤口的皮肤，康斯坦丁感到伤处传来细碎的疼痛和酥麻的微痒混合的感觉，然后是更深的疼痛，他忍不住吸了口气，知道伤口肯定又开始流血了。

  
　　但是他什么也没办法做，手腕被握住的地方因为血流不畅而感觉到麻木，他尝试着想要挣脱，但是完全没有用，就算是正常情况下的査斯也不是和他一个量级的，何况这个是恶魔版本的。  
“——呃，介意放开我一下吗？”康斯坦丁的声音有些暗哑，一个大男人的重量压在胸口对他的呼吸也产生了影响：“你不想操一个晕过去的人对吧？”

  
　　这对话简直糟糕极了，就像是他已经完全投降了一样，虽然看起来也没什么区别，康斯坦丁只能祈祷恶魔能够吃他这一套，他现在状态很不好，在经历了一场可怕的驱魔旅行后还要接着应付一个看起来只是发春但是绝对别有所图的恶魔？他现在对于自己的脑子是否能正常运转都不能确定了。

  
　　好在恶魔顺从地松开了对他的禁锢，涅伽尔颇有兴致地抬起上半身，看着人类大口地揣着气，活动着腕关节，红晕从锁骨下蔓延到他原本有些苍白的脸上，鲜血从颈部蜿蜒而下滴落在白色的床单上，人类吃痛地用手按住伤口，检查着伤势，恶魔几乎能听到他在心中默默骂出的诅咒。

  
　　然后涅伽尔决定再吓唬人类一下，纯粹是因为他骂骂咧咧的样子着实有趣，于是恶魔将手撑在人类身侧，低头舔过他的耳垂：“你现在这样子真是性感极了，我简直等不及要品尝你的全部了。”然后他深深地吸了口气，人类的汗味儿和烟草味闻起来没有他的血液那么诱人，但是也不错，恶魔喜欢鲜活的灵魂散发出的味道，他觉得自己更硬了。

　　恶魔的吻细碎地从耳后绵延到人类的唇角，同时他的手也抚上了人类的臀瓣，缓慢地揉搓了起来，人类发出了一声轻微的叹息声，蓝眼睛微微眯了起来，像是被顺毛的猫咪一样放松下来。

  
　　然后恶魔的手指顺着臀部曲线滑下来，在指甲人类的穴口处摩擦着，感受到对方肌肉的收缩，他插入了第一根手指，人类的背部肌肉瞬间绷紧了，然后是第二根和第三根，他没有给人类太多适应的时间。在插入第三根的时候康斯坦丁没能忍住地骂了出来，但是恶魔十分满意，他缓缓抽动着手指，直到它们能被完全容纳。

  
　　“你不知道我想这一天有多久了。”恶魔湿热的呼吸喷在人类的颈上，刺激着伤口敏感的皮肤。

  
　　“对恶魔来说，这倒真是个远大的理想。”丝毫不出意料的嘲讽语气，但是恶魔并没有被激怒，他撤出手指，“你知道血液作为润滑剂最大的缺陷是什么吗？”恶魔转头直视着人类的眼睛：“干的太快，而且黏性大，但是我一直青睐它的味道。”

  
　　人类维持着嘲讽的表情：“如果你没钱买一支正常润滑剂的话，可以去床头柜拿。”

  
　　恶魔盯着他看了一会儿，然后笑了起来：“你紧张得都要肌肉痉挛了，亲爱的。”他从衣服堆里翻出一小罐半凝固状的膏状物，“我一直是个周到的情人。”

  
　　“一个周到到不愿意告诉对方他名字的情人。”人类就是无法抑制反唇相讥的冲动。

  
　　“你想不起来我是谁并不是我的错，”恶魔的手指在罐子里搅动着：“但是我相信你很快就会回忆起来，我愿意让这份神秘感保持的久一点，这样我胜利的愉悦感会持续的更久一些。”

  
　　“胜利？你——”康斯坦丁没能说完这句话，后穴被沾着润滑剂的手指的侵入打断了他。润滑剂被手指的温度沾染着并不会让人不适，但是康斯坦丁可以打赌这不是随便哪里买来的凡士林，因为他能闻到淡淡的草药味儿，虽然用起来似乎没有什么区别。

  
　　“你用的是什么？”人类警觉起来，虽然从一开始他就被恶魔牵着鼻子走，但是他还不打算让事情超出掌控太多。

  
　　“别担心，只是旅行时的小小纪念品，舒缓紧张的药膏而已，没有副作用。”恶魔一副我是为你好的表情看起来毫无说服力，而他随后补上的“不是从地狱带来的”也没有任何安抚效果。

  
　　不过很快人类就不再纠缠于种种不安的迹象了，因为恶魔灵巧的舌尖游走在他的胸前，微痒的刺激混合着后穴里手指的抽动让他觉得从尾椎部都传来一阵酥麻的快感。而就在这种快感逐渐蔓延开的时候，恶魔的牙齿咬住了人类的乳尖，从身下又一次绷紧的肌肉恶魔可以毫不费力地猜出人类的想法，于是他恶意地让牙齿抵在人类的皮肤上轻轻滑动，人类低低的抽气声无疑让他更加满足。

  
　　“我以为你什么都不怕呢。”恶魔终于放过了被折磨地红肿的乳头，舌尖从腹部白线一直向下，被唾液湿润的皮肤感觉到微微的凉意，反而更加敏感，当恶魔的舌尖在人类肚脐周围缓慢地画着圈的时候，他清楚地听到人类忽然变粗的呼吸声。

  
　　涅伽尔抬起头，欣赏着面前人类的样子，康斯坦丁的手指攥着枕巾，金色的短发在床上蹭得一团乱，几缕被汗水打湿粘上前额的金发下湛蓝的眼睛里面似乎有淡淡的迷雾，人类的嘴微微张开，唇上的伤口结了暗红的痂，看起来全然纯良无害的样子。看起来像是剥开了所有伪装的样子的人类，脆弱而又柔软，但是恶魔知道，这才是他最大的伪装。

  
　　恶魔的手分开人类的膝盖，然后顺着大腿内侧一路上行最后停在人类的臀瓣上，向上抬起人类的腰臀部，在进入人类的一瞬间，他感觉到了人类的震颤，这样轻微的颤抖却像是通电一样从恶魔的下身传遍每一寸肌肉，愉悦的感觉像是夏日海滩的热浪般涌了上来，让他几乎抑制不住射精的欲望。

  
　　没有等来预想中的剧烈疼痛，康斯坦丁微微舒了一口气，他猜测恶魔现在心情不错，如果不是知道恶魔们的本性，他几乎以为对方只是真的想和他来一发了，而他其实并不介意，他曾经和恶魔有过一次，不是全然愉快的经历，可能是因为当时是在地狱而他实在不喜欢恶魔的味道，不过没法否认恶魔们其实对于能使人堕落的一切都十分精通，而仅从技术方面而言，恶魔其实无可挑剔。唔，只要记得别在事后让他们发现你欺骗了他们就好，康斯坦丁默默想，但是现在这情况他大概才是处于全然下风的那一方。

  
　　而最大的下风大概是在恶魔的挑逗和前戏中，他又一次起了反应，但是这不能全怪他，他迷迷糊糊地想到。像是在艳阳照射下的沙漠里面陷入炙热的龙卷风一样，这感觉并不温柔，甚至有些粗暴，但是被这样有力地拥抱着，即使毫无温情和安慰，也让人兴奋激动。男性的体温毫无阻碍地经过肌肤传递而来，热得有种灼烧感，身上接触到的并非女性细腻柔软的身体，但是粗糙结实的男性身躯和他紧紧交缠着的感觉却激发起了他好胜心，不想要被全然掌控的心情和被引发起的激情交织着，促使他做出反应，无论之后会不会后悔。

  
　　人类的左手扣在恶魔的颈后，双腿交缠在恶魔的腰际，然后他抬起头给了恶魔一个长长的充斥着鲜血的吻，报复性地咬破了对方的下唇，血腥味瞬间溢满口腔，引得对方更加凶猛地啃咬回来，鲜血从唇齿相接处缓缓流下，恶魔更加用力地吮吸着人类的唇，血液在这个长吻中交换。

  
　　康斯坦丁感受到恶魔的血液滑入喉咙，尝起来浓稠腥甜，呛得他有些呼吸不畅，同时体内的抽插也激烈起来，使得他下意识地收紧了手脚，一阵猛烈的痉挛过后，现实世界似乎消失了。

  
　　眼前出现的仍然是沙滩和海水，但是不是梦幻般的海边了，眼前的是熟悉的海滩，他幼时曾在这玩耍过，身边有人走过，穿着比基尼的漂亮女孩和赤裸着上身的男孩子们在追逐嬉戏。

  
　　康斯坦丁有些疑惑，这不太对，然后他低下头，自己身上仍然穿着因为旧了而泛出暗沉的褐色的黄色长风衣，兜里是打火机和丝卡，然后他抽出了在衣袋里皱成一团的纸条，上面歪歪扭扭地写着：“I got you.”他回过头，看见一幢突兀地立着的酒吧，斑驳涂鸦着的门上挂着“CASANOVA CLUB”。

 

完


End file.
